soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacksons
TV Appearances August 29, 1965 Big Top, Gary, IN August 20, 1966 Desert Scene Elks Lodge, Winslow, AZ December 1966 1968 February 14, 1968 J5 win Superdog Finals in Amateur Night at the Apollo April 6, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL April 13, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL April 26, 1968 Thomas Edison High School, Gary, IN April 27, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL May 4, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL May 11, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL May 24-30, 1968 Apollo Theater, New York, NY (supporting Etta James) May 31-June 6, 1968 Capitol Theater, Chicago, IL (J5 participate in fund raiser for a youth center some time during this week) July 12-21, 1968 Regal Theater, Chicago, IL (Battle of the Groups) August 10-11, 1968 Central Park Theater, Chicago, IL (3 shows at 2.00, 6.00 & 10.00 supporting Jerry Butler) August 11, 1968 Guys and Gals Club, Chicago, IL (show at 11:30 pm) September 27, 1968 Gilroy Stadium, Gary, IN October 6, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL (show at 12:30 am) October 13, 1968 Guys & Gals Club, Chicago, IL (show at 12:30 am) November 1, 1968 High Chaparral Lounge, Chicago, IL (Marshall and the Chi-Lites headlining) November 17, 1968 American Legion Hall, Hammond, IN December 21-23, 1968 High Chaparral Lounge, Chicago, IL December 29-Jan 2 1968, 1969 Apollo Theater, New York, NY (Sam & Dave headlining) 1969 Mar 7-9, 1969 High Chaparral Lounge, Chicago, IL April 25-May 1, 1969 Met Theater, Chicago, IL (supporting the Delfonics) May 4, 1969 Guys and Gals Club, Chicago, IL May 9-11, 1969 High Chaparral Lounge , Chicago, IL June 20-26, 1969 Apollo, New York, NY (sharing a bill with Joe Simon & The Five Stairsteps) July 11-12, 1969 Guys and Gals Club, Chicago, IL (2 shows at 11:30 & 2:00) August 16, 1969 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Diana Ross and the Supremes) Aug 30, 1969 Gilroy Stadium, Gary, IN (Festival Gary '69) 1970 May 2, 1970 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (First official Motown concert) June 19, 1970 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Jerry Butler & Rare Earth) June 20, 1970 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Jerry Butler & Rare Earth) August 12, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Joe Louis Tribute) August 30, 1970 The Jackson 5 get a standing ovation when they perform at a Motown sales convention in San Francisco, CA. Also on the bill: Jimmy and David Ruffin, Gladys Knight and the Pips, the Four Tops, and Rare Earth. October 9, 1970 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA October 10, 1970 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH (Jackson 5 sing the National Anthem at the opening game of the World Series) October 10, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH October 11, 1970 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN October 16, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY October 17, 1970 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI October 18, 1970 Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL November 26, 1970 Buffalo, NY (cancelled, due to death threats being made against Michael Jackson) November 28, 1970 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY December 27, 1970 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC December 28, 1970 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC December 29, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 30, 1970 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 1971 January 2, 1971 Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami, FL January 3, 1971 Civic Center, Mobile, AL January 29, 1971 Dayton, Arena, Dayton, OH January 30, 1971 St John Arena, Columbus, OH (Supported by Yvonne Fair & The Commodores) January 31,1971 West Side High School, Gary, IN (2 shows at 3.30 & 8.00 supported by Yvonne Fair & The Commodores) Mar 26 -- Fort Worth, TX ??? Mar 27 -- Dallas, TX ??? March 27, 1971 Hirsch Coliseum, Shreveport, LA Mar 28 -- Houston, TX ??? March 28, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, New Orleans, LA April 1, 1971 Mid-South Auditorium, Memphis, TN April 2, 1971 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL April 4, 1971 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS Apr 5 -- Monroe, LA Apr 6 -- New Orleans, LA Apr 7 -- City Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (2 shows 4.00 & 8.00) Apr 9 -- Louisville, KY Apr 10 -- Cleveland, OH Aug 26 -- Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA May 28, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 29, 1971 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN May 30, 1971 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK July 16, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY July 17, 1971 Civic Arena, Charleston, WV July 18, 1971 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA July 20, 1971 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC July 21, 1971 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH July 23, 1971 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL July 24, 1971 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH July 25, 1971 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI July 27, 1971 Coliseum, Flint, MI July 28, 1971 County War Memorial, Fort Wayne, IN July 30, 1971 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA July 31, 1971 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD August 1, 1971 Dorton Arena, Raleigh, NC August 2, 1971 Coliseum, Macon, GA August 7, 1971 Coliseum, Columbia, SC August 10, 1971 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL August 11, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL August 13, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO August 14, 1971 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, MO August 15, 1971 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN August 17, 1971 Garrett Coliseum, Montgomery, AL August 18, 1971 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK August 20, 1971 Coliseum, Denver, CO August 22, 1971 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA August 28, 1971 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH August 29, 1971 Iowa State Fair, Des Moines, IA (2 shows) August 31, 1971 Canadian National Exhibition, Toronto, ON September 9, 1971 Michigan State Fair, Detroit, MI September 12, 1971 Honolulu International Center Arena, Honolulu, HI October 1, 1971 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (Black Expo) October 15, 1971 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL December 24, 1971 Los Angeles, CA (Charity concert for the Foundation for the Junior Blind) December 27, 1971 Coliseum, Houston, TX December 28, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX December 29, 1971 Hampton Coliseum, Norfolk, VA December 30, 1971 Coliseum, Richmond, VA 1972 January 1, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN January 2, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC January 12, 1972 City Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (2 concerts to commemorate Dr Martin Luther King Jr's birthday, for the first time! The Supremes also performed.) February 12, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, MO March 26, 1972 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA March 27, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA March 29, 1972 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL March 31, 1972 State Fair Coliseum, Jackson, MS April 1, 1972 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN June 30, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY July 1, 1972 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD July 2, 1972 Coliseum, Norfolk, VA July 7, 1972 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA July 8, 1972 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC July 9, 1972 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC July 14, 1972 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH July 15, 1972 Civic Center Arena, Pittsburg, PA July 16, 1972 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH July 18, 1972 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL July 21, 1972 Civic Center, Tulsa, OK July 22, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX July 23, 1972 Coliseum, Houston, TX July 24, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA July 29-30, 1972 Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL August 4, 1972 Carolina Coliseum Arena, Columbia, SC August 5, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA August 6, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN August 11, 1972 Civic Center, Savannah, SC August 12, 1972 Constitution Hall, Washington DC August 13, 1972 Civic Center, Charleston, WV August 17, 1972 Kentucky State Fair, Louisville, KY August 18, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO August 19, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, MO August 20, 1972 Indiana State Fair, Indianapolis, IN August 22, 1972 Missouri State Fair, Sedalia, MO August 25, 1972 Cow-Palace, San Francisco, CA August 26, 1972 Forum, Los Angeles, CA August 27, 1972 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA August 29, 1972 Honolulu, Honolulu International Center Arena, Honolulu, HI September 30, 1972 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (Push Expo) October 5, 1972 Chicago, International Theater, IL October 30, 1972 Palladium, London, ENG (Royal Variety Performance) October 31, 1972 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG (Performance at Gala Champagne Lunch in their honor) November 2, 1972 Concertbouw, Amsterdam, NED November 4, 1972 Circus Krone, Munich, GER November 5, 1972 Stadhalle Offenbach, Frankfurt, GER November 6, 1972 Olympia, Paris, FRA November 9, 1972 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows at 6.30 & 9.00) November 10, 1972 Bellevue, Manchester, ENG November 11, 1972 Empire, Liverpool, ENG November 12, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (2 shows at 4.00 & 7.00) 1973 March 2, 1973 Coliseum, Oklahoma City, OK March 3, 1973 Coliseum, Monroe, LA March 4, 1973 Astrodome, Houston, TX April 27, 1973 Tokyo Imperial Theatre, Tokyo, JPN April 28, 1973 Yubin Chokin Hall, Hiroshima, JPN April 30, 1973 Koseinankin Hall, Osaka, JPN May 1, 1973 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN May 2, 1973 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN May 5, 1973 Coliseum Complex, Portland, OR May 6, 1973 Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA May 18, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 19, 1973 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH May 20, 1973 St John Arena, Columbus, OH June 23, 1973 Brisbane Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS June 26, 1973 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS June 29, 1973 Beatie Park, Perth, AUS July 1, 1973 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS July 2, 1973 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS July 4, 1973 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ July 5, 1973 Athletic Park, Wellington, NZ July 13, 1973 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA July 14, 1973 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT July 15, 1973 Civic Center, Providence, RI July 17, 1973 Hiram Bithrom Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico July 20, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburg, PA July 21, 1973 Long Pond Speedway, Pocono State Fair, Long Pond, PA July 22, 1973 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY July 24-25, 1973 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL July 27 1973 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH July 28, 1973 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI July 29, 1973 Saratoga Perfect Arts, Saratoga, NY August 3, 1973 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA August 4, 1973 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA August 5, 1973 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD August 7, 1973 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC August 8, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN August 10, 1973 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC August 11, 1973 The Omni, Atlanta, GA August 12, 1973 Convention Center, Miami, FL August 17, 1973 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN August 18, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, MO August 19, 1973 Indiana State Fair, Indianapolis, IN August 21, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA August 22, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX August 24, 1973 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA August 25, 1973 Convention Center, Fresno, CA August 26, 1973 Forum, Los Angeles, CA August 28, 1973 Suffolk Downs, Boston, MA August 29, 1973 Montreal, QC (Man & His World) August 31, 1973 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH September 2, 1973 International Center Arena, Honolulu, HI 1974 January 4, 1974 Capitol Center, Largo, MD February 1, 1974 Demba Diop Stadium, Dakar, SEN February 2-3, 1974 Theatre National Daniel Sorano, Dakar, SEN February 22, 1974 Astrodome, Houston, TX Las Vegas concerts include La Toya, Randy, Janet, and then Rebbie. (Las Vegas Setlist : Skywriter, Killing Me Softly With His Song, Oh Danny Boy, By The Time I Get To Phoenix, Bi Min Bist Da Schorn, The Love You Save, I'll Be There, ABC, I Want You Back, Love Is Strange (Janet & Randy), When I'm Calling You, I Got You Babe, The Beat Goes On.) April 7, 1974 Opening night April 9-23, 1974 Las Vegas, NV April 26-28, 1974 Sahara Tahoe Hotel, Lake Tahoe, NV May 13, 1974 RFK Stadium, Washington DC May 27-June 2, 1974 Sahara Tahoe Hotel, Lake Tahoe, NV June 19, 1974 Glasgow Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (cancelled 2 shows 6.30 & 9.00) June 22, 1974 The Forum, Los Angeles, CA June 24-30, 1974 Mill Run Theater, Chicago, IL July 8-14, 1974 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA July 19, 1974 Three Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA July 20, 1974 New Jersey State Fair, Trenton, NJ July 21, 1974 Virginia Coliseum, Richmond, VA July 26, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY July 27, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Ohio Players) July 29-August 4, 1974 Ohio Front Row Theatre, Cleveland, OH August 6, 1974 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL August 7, 1974 Auditorium, New Orleans, LA August 10, 1974 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO August 11, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO August 16, 1974 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN August 17, 1974 World Expo, Spokane, WA August 21-September 3, 1974 MGM Grand Hotel, Las Vegas, NV September 4-October 1, South American Tour : Panama, Venezuela, Brazil October 4-6, 1974 Sahara Tahoe Hotel, Lake Tahoe, NV October 7-November 1, 1974 Far East Tour : Japan, Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand, Philippines November 3, 1974 Coliseum, Oakland, CA November 20-December 3, 1974 MGM Grand Hotel, Las Vegas, NV 1975 February 6-12, 1975 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Blue Magic & Hues Corporation) February 15, 1975 National Stadium, Kingston, JAM (supported by Bob Marley & the Wailers) April 9-18, 1975 MGM Grand, Las Vegas, NV June 11, 1975 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL June 30-July 5, 1975 Nanuet Star Theater, Nanuet, NY July 6, 1975 Music Fair, Westbury NY September 1, 1975 Memorial Stadium, Mount Vernon, NY (supported by Tavares) December 1975 Mexico 1976 February 13-15, 1976 Folk Art Theater, Manila, PHIL (Final Jackson 5 Tour) February 17-19, 1976 Araneta Coliseum, Manila, PHIL (Final Jackson 5 Tour) 1977 May 16, 1977 Queen Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT May 24, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 21, 1979 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH October 27, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supported by L.T.D.) August 8, 1981 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH September 8, 1981 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supported by Stacy Lattisaw) March 25, 1983 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA